e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anniversary!!
| image = E-girls - Anniversary CD only.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Anniversary DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Anniversary One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Anniversary!! | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- | released = May 20, 2015 | recorded = | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, Music Card, digital download | b-side = "Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~" | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:55 (song) 11:10 (CD+DVD) 14:29 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Hana Utsugi | producer = SKY BEATZ, FAST LANE, Lisa Desmond | chronotype = Single | previous = "Mr.Snowman" (2014) | current = "Anniversary!!" (2015) | next = "Dance Dance Dance" (2015) | tracklist = # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Odoru Ponpokorin # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ | video = E-girls - Anniversary!! (Music Video) | audio = E-girls - Anniversary!! (audio)|Original ver. E-girls - Anniversary!! (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Anniversary!!" is the thirteenth single of E-girls, released on May 20, 2015. It was released in four editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The song was used as the theme song for Samantha Vega meets E-girls CM. The title track was released digitally on the same day as the physical release. The full digital release (main song and b-side) was released a week later, on May 27. "Anniversary!!" got certified Gold for selling above 100,000 copies digitally. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59909/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59910, ¥1,080) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59911, ¥500) * MUSIC CARDS Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Anniversary!! # Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ (Saturday Night ~ロックな夜に魔法をかけて~; Saturday Night ~Over the Rock Night's Magic~) # Anniversary!! (Instrumental) ; DVD * Anniversary!! (Video Clip) CD Only # Anniversary!! # Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ # Anniversary!! (Instrumental) # Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ (Instrumental) One Coin CD / MUSIC CARDS # Anniversary!! Digital Edition # Anniversary!! # Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** YURINO ** Suda Anna * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka Song Information ; Vocals : Shizuka, Ami, Fujii Karen, Washio Reina ;Lyrics : Hana Utsugi ;Music : SKY BEATZ, FAST LANE, Lisa Desmond ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Yu-ya Hara Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 53,820 Trivia * First single (beside "Celebration!") that doesn't include a seifuku dance on the title track's music video. External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *Digital Profile: ** Digital Single: iTunes | Recochoku | mora ** Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 Music Cards Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Digital Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:E.G. POP songs